


What To Play

by ookamijudge



Series: 30 Days of OTP Ginny/Hermione Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Card Games, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: Ginny would learn how to play because Hermione seemed to enjoy it





	What To Play

Day 3  
Prompt: Gaming/Watching a movie  
Author: Ookamijudge  
Fandom: HP  
OTP: Ginny/Hermione  
Setting: Ginny's Room - The Burrow  
  
Hermione had come over for the last few days before school after they had picked up their school supplies for the coming year and Ginny had been happy to convince her to try out some games. They had tried chess first, but neither of them had really gotten into that or gobstones. They had tried playing exploding snap, but well there had been issues and things just hadn't worked out that Ginny had planned so they had called that plan quits too. After that the youngest Weasley had been left with only Quiditch and she knew that flying was not a Hermione thing so she had been stuck.  
  
At that point Hermione had suggested a card game she called Sequence.  
  
Ginny admitted she hadn't heard of it before, but Hermione had just grinned and it was a good game to start learning with and that while it would be better with more players they could play with just them. So sitting on her bed in her room Ginny had leaned closer watching every move the older girl made as she explained the rules, shuffled the cards, and handed them out between the two of them. Ginny would admit to frustration rather quickly, but she wasn't about to give up not when Hermione seemed to be having so much fun, if this is what she needed to do to spend time with the other female Ginny would deal with learning the game.


End file.
